I. Field of Invention:
This invention relates generally to visual display apparatus, and more particularly to a system for presenting both video camera generated information and computer terminal originated data on the display face of a video monitor.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art:
In facilitating the production of electronic circuit assemblies by relatively inexperienced personnel, it has been the practice for a production engineer to first work up an assembly procedure which generally comprise step-by-step instructions of the order in which parts are to be assembled to, say, a printed circuit board, giving an identification of the component and the location on the board where that component is to be inserted. These procedures are furnished to the assembly personnel who are positioned at a work station at which all of the component parts are located in suitable trays or bins and, while reading the assembly procedure prepared by the production engineer, undertake to follow those instructions.
Following the assembly operation, the parts are typically delivered to a test or quality control department where inspection takes place. Here, an inspector will test the device as produced by the assembler and will note on an inspection report those components or areas on the board where a problem exists as well as the nature of the problem and the recommended rework steps to be performed. The defective part along with the inspector's report will then be returned to the assembly department where, again, assembly personnel are expected to make the various corrections identified in the inspection report. The process repeats until a product meeting specifications is produced.